Psoriasis is a chronic skin disease which progresses gradually, the main signs and symptoms of which are papulosquamous and itching. The present treatment of psoriasis is symptomatic and is based on the administration of steroids, antibiotics, keratolytics, antiseptics and in some cases cytostatic drugs. The treatment of posoriasis with the presently available drugs is considered satisfactory.